The Wave
by Courage8297
Summary: After Gabriella's parent die in a fire she decides to move to Forks there she finds her soul wolf and did I mention Ella is a supernatural creature too? Better then the summery suggest.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own twilight just Gabriella

I am starting new and moving to Forks Washington. It has been official one month since my parents died in the fire. I decIded I needed to move to forks because my parents always told me forks was magical and a good place to start. I have never understood what they ment by that but I guess I will find out when I get there and start in forks.

I guess I should tell you more about myself. I have sea green eyes, they are almost the exact color of the ocean, I have long blonde wave hair, tan skin, and am average height at 5 foot 5". Oh and how could I forget the best part... I am a Mitch. Half mermaid half witch. My mom was a mermaid and my dad was a wizard but since I am a girl half witch. I call myself a mich because half mermaid half witch is just to damn long to say so I am simply a Mitch. Oh I forgot to say that my name is Gabriella Rose Facultas. I guess now you want to know about my...powers?...well when I get wet my legs turn into a turquoise tail and a wired scaly turquoise bikini top covers up my chest. I also have normal, if you can call it that, witch powers but anything dealing with water is stronger because of my mermaid side.

Anyways I have just arrived in forks. From what I can tell there is not much inforks but there is the Indian reservation. I think I will go there tomorrow. Today I am going to get the small house I bought all set up.

I just pulled up to the small house. It is a little stonecottage looking house it has 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a kitchen and a living room. I decided to start in my bedroom with the adjoining bathroom. The bathroom is bigger then your average bathroom it has a large tub, shower, a toilet, and a sink counter mirror thing too. I unpack every thing and set up all the soaps, toothbrush, makeup, nail polish and other toiletries. Then I go back into my room and unpack my cloths into the walk in closet And the dresser. I then put all my pillows and blankets on the bed. Then I ordered pizza while waiting for the pizza guy I set up the tv and family paid the pizza guy ate then went to bed. I am excited to go explore La Push tomarrow.

* * *

Hey thanks for reading please review and look at the on my page. Also if anyone wants to help with a picture or has ideas for the storya message me. Thanks again for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up at 8 and looked around confused. I then remembered where I was. I was in the over green place named after silverware also known as Forks Washington. If you haven'tnoticed I am not much of a morning person. I get up and decide I am going to explore La Push today. I put on skinny jeans,blue vneck top, complete with my blue vans. I then ate the left over pizza for breakfast. Later I would need to go to the store and get some food. I then got into my beautiful navy blue jeep. My jeep is literally my baby if anyone gets so much as a scratch on it, I will make sure they are on the ground withering inpanini inflicted personally by me.

It took me only about 20 minutes to get to La Push. I saw the sign for first beach and decided to start there. I parked my jeep, got out and headed for the water. Since I am half mermaid ever since I was little I have loved the water. I don't know I am just drawn to it. Once I got down close to the water I took my shoes and socks off and rolled up my jeans. I then went into the water deep enough so thatthe water just barley touched my knees. I was careful to control my powers so I won't turn into a mermaid I can just see how well that would go when people start screaming and trying to hunt the half fish lady. Yeah that would be bad. So yeah I would like to avoid that. I take a deep breath of the salty air. The smell helps me relax. Lost in thought I didn't hear the warning.

"WATCH OUT!"

Somthing hit me in the back of the head and would have caused me to fall in the water if it weren't for me catching my balance with my heightened senses. The guy who I guess threw the ball ran over to me.

"Oh my god are you okay my friend and I didn't mean for it to hit you. My friend just has bad aim." he said. "By the way my name is Seth." he holds out his hand. I shake his hand.

"Yeah I am fine and my name is Gabriella." I respond.

"Are you new to town? I don't think I have seen you around before." Seth asks.

"Yeah I just moved here yesterday." By now Seth's friend who hit me, with what I now see was a football, came over.

"I am really sorry. My name's Embry." I turn and look into his chocolate brown eyes. I start to feel a wierd pull in my heart towards him but I ignore it. His eyes also got big as he stares at me. We stood like for a second before Seth interrupts.

"You have got to be freakin kidding me!" I turned and look at him confused what he was talking about.

"I...Uh...forgot I um need to be home for lunch?"It sound me like he was asking a question then an answer.

"I will see you later Embry." Then Seth left me and Embry on the beach.

"So since you are new do you want me to show you around?" Embry asked me with a hopeful expression. He looked so cute I couldn't say no so I agreed.

"Well since you have seen the beach, I guess I will show you where all the shops are. Are you going to school in Forksor on the reservation?"

"Forks" I reply he looks disappointed. "Seth and I go to school on the reservation." he explained.

We walk up to my jeep I hold out the keys but before giving them to him I warn him. "You get one scratch on her and I will hurt you." I said looking at him deadserious. He laughs "I promise I won't get a scratch on her, but I really don't think you could hurt me." he looked very doubtful. He honestly has another thing coming if he thinks I can't kick his ass. Sometimes it is great to be a Mitch.

Embry and I end up spending the whole day together. I told him about my friends and life back where I used to live. He told me about his Seth and his other friends. We also played 20 questions asking each other about favorite color,mine blue his sea green (my eye color), favorite animal his wolf mine dolphin and millions of other questions. It was the perfect day.

I dropped Embry off back at the beach and drove home. Once I got home I realized I never stopped at the store for food. So I headed back out, got enough food to last me at least a week and went home. After everything was put away, I plopped on the couch and watched my favorite movie Bridesmaids. I have seen the movie so many times that I can quote like the whole thing. I love Meg and how she takes the puppies. I end up falling asleep thinking about Embry. I just met him today but feel like I haveknown him forever. I don't know where this is going but I guess I will just have to ride the wave.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone that has read. Please review and tell me what you think or if you have suggestions let me know. Thanks again! **


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up on the couch the next morning. I must of fallen asleep watching Bridesmaids. I figure today I need to go explore the woods. I need to find a place to practice my powers without anyone seeing me because that could just lead to an outright awkward situation I wish to avoid.

I go upstairs get dressed in black leggings, pink sports bra, and a white burned out style under armer shirt. I frenchbraid my hair into tow pigtails and head into the 20minutes into my walk I found the perfect place. It's a meadow with all kinds of flowers and a small lake flows through it. The best part is that is covered by trees so no one can see me practice magics.

Since I am at the meadow and have time I decide to start practicing. I know many of you are thinking that I am about to wip out my wand and star firing spells, but people I am a Mitch not Harry Potter. I mean think about how stupid you would look waving a stick around. Seriously what dumbass came up with this stuff? Anyways to do spells I pretty much just concentrate on what I want to do and do different hand motions depending o the spell, and it just happens most of the time. For smaller spells I don't use hand motions though. I huge benefit of being half witch is that I can control my "merphasing" as I call it. Normal mermaids phase from human to mermaid by getting wet, but not me. I am the lucky one, it really helps to hide your powers from people who don't need to know these things about you.

Another thing about me being a Mitch is that because my powers make me well powerful, I can destroy vampires. This is very helpful as I am tecnically part human still and I want to help protect humans from vampires and I need to be able to protect myself. My Dad showed me how to use my witchpowers to destroy them. I have to use a spell to paralyze them, then another spell to rip them apart, and a third spell to light the body parts on fire so they can not put themselves back together. My mom showed me how to destroy them using my mermaid powers. I have to use hand to hand combat to rip them apart then and again I need to light it on fire so it won't reassemble. The whole putting yourself back together in my opinion is just plain creepy, gross,and disturbing.

In my life I have only killed two vampires. One was stalking my best friend because he was a pedophile and wanted to rape and kill her. The other one tried to kill me first because it wanted to drink my blood. Both are pretty good reasons to kill them I think. I mean anyone else would do the same thing my position.

Back to me practicing my powers. I have to practice my aim. Using my telekineses powers i throw objects at a tree. I also practice conjuring things out of thin air and then throwing it at a tree. And finally I practice not growing a tail. It is a lot harderThemn it sounds. I can't even begin to tell you how many times I have fallen on my ass because I lost focus. This used to bring much amusment to my parents they would laugh there asses off. But I know that if they fell that many times and there asses were as sore as mine they sure as hell would not be laughing.

My parents have taught me almost everything I know when it comes to my powers. My grandma on my dad's side also taught me a little bit about my magic but it was mostly the fun stuff and how to make potions. Personally I dont make potions often because they are hard to hide. I do always have healing, calming and knock out potions on me incaseoff emergencys. The only problem I have with my powers is there are no other mitches known. This is a problem because no one knows exactly what I am able to do and how powerful I really am. From what I have found out I am pretty 50/50. I eat like a normal human which is a witch thing but my favorite is seafood a mermaid thing. I also get a tail when wet but I can control it with witch magic. My witch magic is the same magic strength as anyother witch or wizard. I guess i am truly a Mitch.

I am finished practicing so I head home. My magic is strong but after practicing for 4 hours i get tired whitch is normal. As soon as I get back home I eat, shower and crash in bed tomorrow is my first day at Forks High School. Whoop-dee-freakin-do.

* * *

well there is chapter three I know it is a lot but you need to understand Gabriella's powers for later in the story. I don't know when the next chapter will come up I have finals coming up and have lots of homework I will try to have it post before Sunday. Thanks to all my readers it means a lot that you are reading my story. If anyone is interested I need a picture for this story. Thanks again and please review!


	4. Chapter 4

My alarm waking me up at seven. I get up since today is my first day of school I guess I will dress nice today. I pick a blue, purple, and green floral top, white jeans, brown riding boots and my black north face rain coat. I quickly eat my cereal, fix my hair, brush my teeth, do my make up and run of the door to my jeep. I then throw my backpack into the passanger seat and drive to school.

I pull up to school and everyone turns to looks at me like I am an animal from the zoo. Just great not only am I new but everyone is going to be staring at me all day. What fun. I get out of my jeep and go to the office to get my scedual. The lady at the front desk gave me my scedual and a paper to get signed by all my teachers. I have pre calc.,gym, biology, and music today. Not too bad of a day. As I head to pre calc. a boy obviously died spikey blond hair comes up to me.

"Hi, I'm Mike." He says tring and failing to flirt with me.I turn to him

"Hi, I'm not interested." I respond flicking my hair turning and dramtically walk away dramatically. I hate how all guys see is a pretty girl with boobs and before they even get to know her they flirt and try to get into her pants.

I continue to walk to pre calc. I give the teacher the paper and she signs it. I they go sit next to a pixie looking girl she looks kinda of familiar, but i ignore that.

"Hi, I'm Alice." The pixie says cheerfully. I decide I liked her so I will be nice.

"Hi I'm Gabriella, but you can call me Ella." She smiles. I can tell I am going to be friends with this girl. Alice and I start to talk about cloths and shoes. We are definitly going shopping together she has a great sence of style. She also understands that manpries (capries for men) are not okay along with the cominations of flipflop and sweats and jeans and running shoes. I have finally found someone who understands.

After precalc is over I go to gym. Gym is super easy thats to mermaid reflexes go me. Then I go to lunch. I walk in and I feel a hand grab me.I turn and see it Is Alice she demands that I sit with her so I follow her to her table. She introduses me to her brother Edward who looks at me with a look that looks like a cross between fustration and constapation. Then Alice introduces me to Bella who akwardly waves at me. Them Lauren and Jessica who are A class Bitches, and Angela who I actually like. I found out Lauren or Bitch B as I am going to refer to her as, and Angela are in my Music class. Angela will make it better and I can beat Bitch B on and assignment. My mom was really into music and taught me how to play a lot of different instruments, I also got her singing voice, so music will be a fun and easy class for me yay!

The lunch bell rings and I go to biology. The teacher gives us lab partners and guess who mine is. Mike. I think God might be pissed at me right now just great. Well I take my seat next to him. You would think he would have taking the hint that I am not interested in him at all but for some gad damned reason he could not take a hint.

"If I could rearange the alphabet I would put U and I together." He tries flirting. Me being a smart ass reply.

"If I could rearange the alphabet I would put F next to U." I hear someone behind us start to laugh. But of course Mike again thinks he should try.

"Roses are red, Violets are blue, sugar is sweat and your sweat too." he says suggestively. Pervert. But of course I have to retort.

"But the flowers are dead, the sugar bowls empty and so is your head." The person behind us is laughing really hard now. I am so glad I can enertain someone. Honestly you would think Mike would quit by now as he was about to say something, probably another lame pick p line, the bell rings and i sprint away fom him to music class still running i get into music class and sit next to Angela, she laughs at me.

"Why are you running?" she asks me I tell her what happend with Mike by the time I am done she looks like she is going to pee herself.

Mrs. Lloyd walks into the classroom takes role then begins to talk.

"Okay as all of you should know at the end of each marking period we have a preformance that counts as 50% of each of your grades. I am going to have each of you pick any song you want and have you guys preform them on Friday. Based on these preformances I will pick your groups and the song your group will be preforming for the end of the marking period preformances. For the rest of class you can talk and pick out the songs you are going to preform on Friday."

I turn to Angela grinning.

"What song are you singing?" I ask.

"I honestly have no ideas do you?" She asks looking hopeful.

"Of course I have ideas."

"Well give me one."

"Well I am guessing you don't want something flashy you would prefer something simple." she nods so I continue. "I was thinking Love song By Sara Bareilles."

"That could work." She says smiling. We continue to talk about our hers I am going to play the piano for her because she is shy and would prefer if someone was with her on the stage with her so I agreed. Friday in music is going to be awsome. I can't wait. The final bell rings and I get in my jeep. I am going to go to the beach in La Push before I get home. It is kind of depressing going home to an empy house but I guess I am going to have to get use to it.

* * *

**Thanks again to all my readers. I Still need a picture for the story. But as usual please review and give me your thoughts. Thanks again and hopefully the next chapter will be up in 2 days.**


	5. Chapter 5

I pull up to First Beach in La Push and walk down to the water. I see a some large rocks by the edge of the water and go sit on them. Staring out at the water I think about my day at school. I still hadn't decided what song I wanted to sing for music class on Friday. It is easier to pick songs for other people to sing then it is for me to pick a song for myself to sing.

I have been trying to be possative since I moved here, but I really missed my parents. They where the ones that were always there for me and taught me everthing. I miss them so much.

Lost in thaught I didn't notice the tears falling down my face till someone came up.

"Are you okay?" someone says sounding conserned.I turned around it was Embery.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said trying to wipe the tears from my face without him seeing. He sits down next to me.

"Tell me whats wrong?" he asked still looking conserned.

"I was just thinking about my parents." I don't know why, but I felt that I should tell Embery the truth. "The reason why I really moved here is because a month ago they died in a fire. The reason I am okay is because I was draged out. I remeber them screaming they everything went black. The next thing I remember is waking up a week later in the hospital." I don't even try to stop the tears running down my face. Embery pulls me into his lap as I cry.

"I moved here because I needed to get away from all the reminders of them."Embery starts telling me everything is going to be okay and that he was glad that I was okay.

After I had stopped crying I wipped my eyes.

"I'm sorry I ruened your shirt"

"It's okay.I didn't like this shirt anyway." He says trying to make me smile. "Today was your first day at school right?" he asks. I nod and he continues.

"So tell me about it did you make any friends? Do I need to beat anyone up for ya?" I smile.

"I did make friends actually, Yeah I know its shocking there names are Angela and Alice. No, you don't need to beat anyone up, but there where these two girls who I have decided to call Bitch A and Bitch B." This makes Embery laugh.

"What did they do to get on your bad side."

"One they act like they are better then everyone else and two I just don't like them." Embery just continues to laugh."Also in music class we have to preform on Friday and I have no idea what to sing. It has been to long of a day." Embery smiles.

"You should definitly sing some Britney Spears." He says with a straight face. It was my turn to laugh.

"There is no way in hell I am singing any Britney Spears song."

"Why not?"he whines. Baby.

"Because one I am not Bitch B and two I am not a slut." This causes Embery to laugh.

"You are really funny today. But seriously what songs do you think you might do?"

"I think I am going to do Our song by Taylor Swift that way I can have my guitar with me when I sing."

"Wait you can sing and play guitar. Can you play anything else?" I smile.

"I can play accustic, electric and base guitar, piano, flute, drums, violin, fiddle, clarinet, trumpet and bag pipes."

"Why bag pipes?"

"My Mom hated them said they were the worst instrument invented next to the kazoo." We both laughed. I am really starting to like Embry he is so nice, caring, funny, easy to talk to and it doesn't hurt that he is super cute. We continue to talk for awhile longer it starts to get dark before I know it.

"It's getting late I need to get home." Embery looks sad when I say this.

"Can...Can I have your number so we can hangout?" he asks looking nervious.

"Sure give me your phone."He hands me his phone and I give him mine. Then we switch back.

We walk back to the parking lot. I hug him.

"Thanks for cheering me up." I then stand on my tippy toes kiss his cheek and quickly get in my jeep blushing. I am sure my face was the color of a tomatoe. It is official I have a crush on Embery.

* * *

**Sorry this one is short but I will try to post the next one quickly. Thanks for reading please review. XOXO**


	6. Chapter 6

It has been four days since that day on the beach where Embery cheered me up after my first day in the hell hole they call school. I woke up and realized to is Friday and I have to preform in front of my class I know I will do well since I fortunatly inherited my mom's music talents. I start getting ready for another schoolday. Fun. (note my sarasm).

Since today I have to preform in music class I am going to dress up a little today. I pick my purple, floral patternes spagetti strap sundress. It is fitted in the top but ruffles from the waist. I put on my deniem jacket and my jewlery. Do my hair fixing my naturally wavy hair so that the waves are some what neat. I then put on my brown cowgirl boots, grab my backpack and guitar and head to school.

When I get to school I check my phone and see I have a text from Embery.

Good Luck! I know you will do great! ;)

This makes me smile he remembers me telling him it about it when I had my break down on the beach. I haven't see Embery since that day but we have been texting. I really like Embery but I don't know if I am really ready for a relationship I have so many secrets that I can't tell anyone and I am still emotionally unstable since the night of the fire.

I walk into school and Alice comes up and starts walking with me. Alice and I have become good friends.

"I love your outfitt. You look so cute." Leave it to Alice to be the first to comment on an outfit.

"Thanks I have my preformance thing in music today."

"Well I know you are going to do really well."She says like she knows something I don't.

"Anyway after school do you want to come to my house and hangout?" Alice asks.

"Thanks, and I would love to. After schol meet me at my locker so I can follow you to your house."

"Okay. We are going to have so much fun." She looks like a kid on walk into Pre-calc and sit down.

The rest of the day passes and before I knew it, it was time for Music class. I get into class and take my normal seat next to Angela.

Ms. Lloyd walks into the room.

"Okay today is the day everyone is preforming. The order is Lauren (Bitch B of course she is first I think), Carly, Steven, Zoe, John, David, Angela, Sadie, Amy, Liam, Joe, and last but not least Gabriella. I am going to give you guys ten minutes to get ready then Laren can start."

I turn to Angela she looks nervious.

"Don't worry you are going to be great and I will be up there with you on the piano." I say trying to calm her.

"Thanks again for going up there with me."She smiles. We continue to talk the rest of the time.

"Alright Lauren if you are ready you can start." tells her. The music starts and Lauren starts to sing.

"It's Britney bitch" It took everthing I had not to laugh she had just proven my point to Embery about how sluts and bitches preform Britney Spears songs.

"Every time they turn the lights down Just wanna go that extra mile for you You got my display of affection Feels like no one else in the room but you  
We can get down like there's no one around We keep on rockin', we keep on rockin' Cameras are flashin' while we're dirty dancin' They keep watchin', keep watchin' Feels like the crowd is sayin'"

as the song continues she dances like she should be on a pole. I mean really she's up there sing gimme more by Britney spears and dancing like a pole dance in front of a class made up of mostly girls. I am starting to think I might have got her preference wrong.

Finally Bitcha Whore, I decided she had over come bitch B as a name, was done. Some of the guys looked like they imaging have "private time" with her. Ms. Lloyd and most over the other girls including myself looked kind of horrified. The only girls who were telling Bitcha Whore she did amazing was Zoe and carly her followers. Now it was Carly's turn she sang California girls by Katie Perry. It was equally horrifing. Then Steven who sang Fine by me by Andy Grammer. He was really good. Zoe went another horrifing expirence. I am serios I am scared for life thanks to them. John went and sang two reasons by trey songs it wasnt that bad its just he just didnt have the right personality for the song but he definitly was funny you could tell he was having fun. This continued David with bruno mars when I was your man. It was now Angela's turn.

"Gabriella is helping me with this on by playing piano." I started to play then Angela jumped in.

"Head under water and they tell me To breathe easy for awhile The breathing gets harder, even I know that" She was good.( rest of paragraph is lyrics)  
Made room for me, it's too soon to see If I'm happy in your hands I'm unusually hard to hold on to  
Blank stares at blank pages No easy way to say this You mean well But you make this hard on me  
I'm not gonna write you a love song 'Cause you ask for it 'Cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song 'Cause you tell me it's make or breaking this If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay All you have is leaving I'm gon' need a better reason To write you a love song today, today  
I learned the hard way that they all say Things you wanna hear My heavy heart sinks deep down under  
You and your twisted words Your help just hurts You are not what I thought you were Hello to high and dry  
Convinced me to please you Made me think that I need this too I'm trying to let you hear me as I am  
I'm not gonna write you a love song 'Cause you ask for it 'Cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song 'Cause you tell me it's make or breaking this If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay If all you have is leaving I'ma need a better reason To write you a love song today  
Promise me you'll leave the light on To help me see daylight, my guide, gone 'Cause I believe there's a way You can love me because I say  
I won't write you a love song 'Cause you ask for it 'Cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song 'Cause you tell me it's make or breaking this  
Is that why you wanted a love song? 'Cause you asked for it 'Cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song 'Cause you tell me it's make or breaking this If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay If your heart is nowhere in it I don't want it for a minute  
Babe, I'll walk the seven seas When I believe that there's a reason To write you a love song today, today

Everyone claped then sadie, Amy, Liam,and joe went all did well. It was finally my turn. I took a chair up with me and put my guitar on my lap. I quickly made sure it was tuned. I took a deep breath and started.

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel  
The other on my heart  
( I start to get into it and I am not nervious at all)  
I look around, turn the radio down

He says, "Baby is something wrong?"

I say, "Nothing I was just thinking

How we don't have a song" and he says

Our song is the slamming screen door

Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window

When we're on the phone and you talk real slow

'Cause it's late and your mama don't know

Our song is the way you laugh

The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have

And when I got home, 'fore I said amen

Asking God if He could play it again

I was walking up the front porch steps

After everything that day

Had gone all wrong or been trampled on

And lost and thrown away

Got to the hallway, well, on my way

To my lovin' bed

I almost didn't notice all the roses

And the note that said

Our song is the slamming screen door

Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window

When we're on the phone and you talk real slow

'Cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh

The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have

And when I got home, 'fore I said amen

Asking God if He could play it again

I've heard every album, listened to the radio

Waited for something to come along

That was as good as our song

'Cause our song is the slamming screen door

Sneakin' out late, tapping on his window

When we're on the phone and he talks real slow

'Cause it's late and his mama don't know

Our song is the way he laughs

The first date man, I didn't kiss him and I should have

And when I got home, 'fore I said amen

Asking God if He could play it again

Play it again, oh, yeah, oh, oh, yeah

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone

In the front seat of his car

I grabbed a pen and an old napkin

And I wrote down our song

Everyone was clapping. Ms. Lloyd smiled. "So I think we have found a new winner this year." I smiled but of course Bitcha Whore has to ruin the moment

"It's not fair the only reason she one is because she played an instrument. My voice is obviously better then hers." Okay thats it I am not letting her get away withit.

"Have you even heard your voice! And at least I didn't get up there and look like I needed a pole." I retort.

" ! DID YOU JUST HEAR WHAT SHE SAID TO ME!" Bitcha whore screamed. looked innocent.

"I think I went temperary deaf. I didn't hear her say anything." She smiled "Oh, and on Monday I will give you your song assignments for the end of the quarter showcase. you guys did great. You are dissmissed. "And with that we left. is offically the BEST TEACHER EVER.

* * *

**As usual thanks to everyone who read and i will try to post the next one ASAP. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I can't** **believe it I am already at over 200 views. A special thanks to kadee son 12345 the only person to review.**

* * *

Alice meets me at my locker.

"I cleared it with Edward. We figured if it was okay with you I could drive your car that way you don't have to follow us."

"That would be easier I am still new and don't know the area."

We go outside to my jeep. I hand Alice the keys.

"One scratch on her and I will run you over with her got it?" she nods and hops in the jeep and drives to her house.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you my older brother Emmet, and his girl friend my adopted sister Rosalie and my boyfriend Jasper are all home visiting from collage don't worry though Jasper and Emmet will be hanging out so we can hangout and Rosalie might hangout with us I don't really know." she says smiling.

We pull up to there house it is beautiful. I am also a little nervious to be meeting the rest of Alice's pull up in front of the garage and walk into the house. The house is even prettier on the inside then the outside. A beautiful woman walks over to us from the kitchen.

"Hi I'm Esme its so nice to meet you Gabriella. Alice has told me so much about you." she is definitly a mom. She is so nice.

"Gabriella these are my other siblings, Emmet and Rosalie." Alice gestures to the huge muscular guy and beautiful girl on the couch watching TV. Emmet turns to me.

"You have a nice taste in cars. I have a jeep but mine is better because its red." He informs me sounding like a five year old.

"Yeah, I am not desperate for attention so i picked blue." Also being the mature person I am I stick out my tongue at him. He laughs.

"I also heard about your boyfriend Mike Newton." He smirks.

"Yeah, the only time I am ever his girlfriend is in his perverted dreams. I told him that too but he can't take a hint." I say annoyed.

"What hints have you given him because from Alice told me Mike doesn't get it."

"Well first he said Hi I'm Mike and I said Hi i'm not interested and walked away. then he tryed the changing the alphabet line and I told him i would rearange it to put F next to U. And my personal favorite is my poam. He did the whole roses are red shit. And I said but the flowers are dead the sugar bowls empty and so is your head." by the time I was done Emmet was on the floor laughing, even Rosalie was laughing. Rosalie even turned to me.

"He seriously is still trying?"

"Yep I think I might need a restraining order soon."I reply.

"I like her she's funny."Emmet says.

"Well Ella and I are going up stairs." Alice says and drags me upstair. Alice shows me her closet. It was like she had her own mall.

"WOW!" was all I could say. she has the best stuff. I turn to her."You should relize now I am going to be stealing your stuff all the time."

"Just let me know what you like and I will buy you your own new wardrobe. My siblings won't let me dress them." she frowns.

"Well you buy me all the cloths you want I can't find one thing I don't like and your closet is a small mall." Alice smiles looking ecsited at the tought of buying cloths for someone.

I hear a car pull up.

"Carlise is home lets go so I can introduce you," we go down stairs there is Carlise he looks like he is in his twenties and has blond hair, gold eyes and fair skin. He looks so familiar I just can't place it. Carlise looks at me the same way I was looking at him like we looked familiar to one another.

"You don't happen to be relates to John and Karissa Facultes are you?"He asks.

"Yeah there my parents. Have we met a swear I know you from somewhere?"

"I know your parents I used to be friends with them. They were able to help me with a problem. How are they?" I guess he hadn't heard.

"They died a little over a month ago in a fire." I say trying not to cry I still can't talk about it with out crying.

"Oh my God I had no idea I am sorry for brining it up."He apologizes. Esme comes over and hugs me motherly.

"Its okay you didnt't know." wait did he say my parents helped him. wait cold pale skin. inhuman beauty. Gold eyes. i remember them they are the vegitarian vampires.

"Oh My God I remember now I was like 8 at the time you guys are the vegitariean vampires. You know what my parents were right?" Carlise nods.

"Yes we are vegitariean vampires. And if I remember correctly your dad was a wizard and your moma mermaid." I smile.

"Wait aren't you my godfather. I remember my dad saying if your going to have a god father it might as well be one that lives forever and won't forget to send you gifts." I can't believe I forgot about them.

"Your father said the same thing when he asked me I am sorry I haven't kept contact but I would like to make it up to you now."I smile at this.

"I would like that." At this point Emmet jumps into the conversation.

"So if your dad's was a wizard and your mom a mermaid. What are you?" I smirk at this and reply simply "I am a Mitch."

* * *

**Thank you everyone for reading. I still am in need of a picture for this story if anyone is interested. Aso please review. Thanks again for your support,**


	8. Chapter 8

Emmet starts to laugh. "A Mitch" I smirk I am so going to kick his ass.

"What can you do that makes you special." I look at him dead serious.

"I grow a tail." I say completely serious.

"HAHAHA...sh..She grows a..a . I wanna see." I roll my eyes and ask Esme for a glass of water. I then sat down and poured the water on my legs. I make sure to not let my magic keep my from changing. I then feel the familiar tingle. In place of my legs was my torqoise tail and instead of my shirts the matching bikini style top apears.

"Do you believe me now Emmet." I think he might have gone into shock it takes him a minute to respond.

"Can I touch it." It was my turn to laugh now only Emmet would be the one to see someone turn into a mermaid and ask to touch it's tail.

"Yes you can touch it." He squats down in front of me and pokes my tail then he rubs his hand on it like he is petting an animal.

"It feels like a fish."

"Way to state the obvouse Emma." I have decided to call Emmet Emma.

"Don't call me Emma and can you switch back to human looking you." I smile and raise my hand over my tail drying it then my legs and cloths come back.

"I am going to call you what I want to call you and I still haven't even showed you my witchy magic." I smile he has no idea whats coming.

"Show me!"He is like a five year old sometimes. I start by turning his hair pink. Its a basic spell so I dont need handmotions. His family starts to laugh he looks confused.

"What happened?" He asked looking at them. Rosalie smiling answers him. "Go look in a mirror." ten seconds later.

"AAAAAHHHH! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR ELLA." I hear Emmet scream.

"I don't know what your talking about it looks the same to me." I give him my innocent look.

"I will abmit it was a good prank but please change it back so they will stop laughing." he whines. Edward and Jasper were on the floor because they were laughing so hard and Rosalie and Alice looked like they were about to fall over if they weren't already sitting down. I decided Emma had had enough and changed it back.

"So what else do your abilities allow you to do." Carlise is the one to ask this time.

"I have been able to pretty much everything Harry Potter can but without a wooden stick."

"I am not going to call you mitchy anymore I am going to call you Bellatrix."

"Call me that and have you on your back twitchin like you just got your ass tazed."He just laughs. I bet he doesn't think I will do but I did warn him this will probable end up with him in pain. oh well not my problem.

"I am guessing your witch powers are the reason why I can't hear your thoughts." Edward asks. I nod and I know realize he wasn't constapated he was just trying to hear my thoughts it explains a lot if you think about it.

"Well as fun as this has been and great to see my godfather again, I do need to get home." I say bye to everyone and hug Carlise and Esme. Then Emma throws his arms around and squeezes me. I am finally released from his grip and get in my car and head home.

I have a lot to process on my way home the Cullens are vampires. My best friend is a vampire. And I found my godfather a close friend of my parents. A good thing has come out of this I finally have people who know my secret. I smile I am truly happy in Forks there is a guy I like and friends that know my secret things are starting to look up for me.

* * *

I wake up the next morning to my phone buzzing, I had a text from Embery.

**Do u want to hangout today?** I smile reading the text and respond.

**Ya definitly! **I then hit send. A minute later Embery responds.

**Meet me on the beach at 12? **It was 10 now so that gave me enough time to get ready.

**Sounds good I will meet you there! :)** I sent it then went to get dressed. I picked out a white printed tank, redish pink shorts, white strapped sandals blue earind and pink and white braclets. ( link to see outfit /2012/06/21/cute-outfit-ideas-of-the-week-edition- 8/ )

I quickly get ready then head down to the beach to meet Embery. When I get to the beach I see him sitting on the beach talking to another guy and a little girl with them playing in the water. I walk down and join them. Embry turns around and smiles when he sees me.

"Hey Gabriella."

"Please call me Ella." He rolls his eyes I have told him multiply times but he insist on being different and calling me Gabriella.

"Gabriella, I want you to meet my friend Quil and the little girl he is watching is Claire." Quil waves.

"It's nice to finally meet you Gabriella, Embry hasn't stoped talking about you." Quil says. I blush.

"Please call me Ella, Embry is the only one that calls me Gabriella." Quil laughs as I say this. Claire comes over to Quil and Quil picks her up she wispers something to him and he nods. He then puts her down and she comes over to me and puts her arms up indicating she wants to be picked up.I smile and pick her up.

"Hi I cwaire."

"Hi Claire, I'm Ella."

"Awe you Embwes gurlfriend?" Embry blushes at this but it doesn't bother me I love little kids they are so sweet and innocent.

"No I am just a friend." Claire nods.

"Awe you a princess?"

"No I'm not but I wish I was. Do you like princesses?" Claire smiles and nods she is the most adorable girl ever.

"My favwet is Belle." I smile.

"My favorite is Areal." She was my favorite as a kid because she was a mermaid. Claire keeps smiling.

"Awe you going to Aunt Emwes house fow lunch?" Embry answers this one.

"If she wants to I haven't invited her yet." He then turns to me. "Do you want to go to Sam and Emily's for lunch that way you can meet the rest of my friends?" I smile.

"Sure I would love to." I put Claire down and she runs right to Quil and he scoops her up onto his shoulders and starts heading up the beach.

"Do you want me to drive since you have never been there?" he asks me. I just hand him the keys and get in the jeep.

"So who all is going to be there?"

"Well I am not too sure but I think Jake, Leah, Seth, Quil, Claire, Jared, Kim, Emily, and Sam."

we pull up to a cute cabin looking house and get out. Embry opens the door and holds it open for me and we walk into Sam and Emily's.

* * *

**Sorry I was able to update yesterday my computer was have problems. Thanks for reading review.**

**For anyone interesed Gabriella looks like Skyler Samuels link photos/764783/chloeking_skylersamuels_2_article_st ory_ **


	9. Chapter 9

We walk into the house there are six guys that are all huge like Embry. I reconize Seth and Quil but I don't know the others. There are also three girls and Claire one is in the kitchen cooking, I am guessing Emily, one was on the couch sitting on one of the guys I didn't knows lap and the other was sitting on the floor by the other end of the couch. Claire was also sitting on the floor playing with the dolls.

"Hey everyone this is Gabriella" Embry introduces me. I roll my eyes at him using my full name.

"Hi and you guys can call me Ella." I smile and wave at them. Emily come out of the kitchen and hugs me. She is really beautiful and the three long scares down her face make her even more beautiful.

"It is so nice to meet you. Embery talks about you all the time." She releases me from her hug.

"You are the second person who has told me that so I am hoping he hasn't told you anything too embaressing." Emily laughs at this.

"Don't worry he has only told us good things."

"Thank god." I mutter under my breath. The girl sitting on the floor, Leah I think,turns to me.

"Some one from Forks told me about your admirrer." Leah says teasingly. I snort at this. I know I am very lady like.

"Yeah if your talking about Mike, then you should know that he getting close to losing his ability to reproduce." I say with a smile on my face. Leah laughs.

"I like her." All the guys turn and look at Leah like she has grown a second head. The big guy Paul I think asks her

"Did I just hear that you actually like someone." Well thats rude I think. Leah just rolls her eyes.

"I have also heard you punched a girl in the face."

"I wish I had the bitch deserved to be though." Leah really smiled at this.

"I can tell we are going to be friends." Now all the guys were really confused.

"It's official the world has come to an end. Leah has just made a friend." Jake says. Leah looks like she is about to puch him but I am closer so I walk up and smack him on the back of the head.

"OW!That actually hurt." Leah laughs. I glare at him. "Don't make fun of my friends." I then go and sit down next to Leah. Leah then sticks her tongue out at Jake.

"HAHA she likes me better then you!" jake pretends to be offended. "But Ella I thought we were forever." He pretends to be hurt. I play along.

"It was over a long time ago." Everyone is laughing by now I can tell I am going to be friends with them. Embery sits down next to me and I lean on him without even thinking we have really started to become close.

"I almost forgot to ask you how your preformance think went yesterday." Embry tells me.

"Well I won best preformance then Bitch B who I have now changed to Bitcha Whore starts yelling how i didnt deserve it and what ever and basically told her that at least my preformance didnt make me look like a pole dancer then she asks Ms. Lloyd the teacher if she heard what I said and she told Bitcha Whore that seem to go momentarly deaf." Everyone is laughing by the end of my story.

"I don't think anything is boring when it comes to you." Embry says smiling. If only he knew. I just shrugged.

"I am guessing that is the story where me punch someone came from." Leah nods. I definitly makes sense. Emily then calls everyone for lunch the girls get food first then the guys run in and fill there plates with food. I have never seen anyone eat that much food at that is coming form someone who eats almost twice the amount of a normal human. I finished eating and the food was so good Emily really is a amazing cook.

"Where do you live Ella?" Sam asks me.

"I live on the edge of Forks right by the border of Forks and La push actually." Sam nods. Little Claire comes running out of her room she must of woken from her nap. she comes and shows me the movie in her hand it is The Little Mermaid.

"Quil pwomised after my nap we would watch a mowie will you watch too?" I smile how could I say no to her.

"I would love to." She smiles and goes over to Quil who puts the movie in then puts her on his lap. The only people left in the house are Quil, Clair, Emily, me, and Embry. A lot of the others had to go to work and Jared and Kim had a date planed. Before Leah left we gave eachother our phone number so we could hangout. I really like Embry's friends and they seemed to like me so I was happy.

We are about half way through the movie and i am curled up on the couch next to Embry. I haven't known him very long but we have gotten really close and I can honestly say that I want to be more then friends but I am not sure if he wants to be more then friends I hope he does. After the movie is done I look at my watch it is 6. I decide I want to eat at home.

"Embry, it is starting to get late I am going to head home." Embry nods and gets up walking me out to my car. I realize I don't know how to get home from here. Crap.

"Embry, I uh still don't know the area well and I uh don't exactly know how to get home from here." by the end of my sentence I was blushing. Embry smiles.

"Give me the keys I will drive you home then run back."

"I don't want you to have to run all the way back in the dark."

"Don't worry I will be fine just give me the keys." I give up defeated.

"Fine." I hand him the keys and get in the car. He seems to drive my car more then I do. We pull up to my house and get out.

"Embry if you want I was going to make dinner if you want you can stay." Ihope he will stay I don't really want to eat dinner by myself. Embry smiles at this.

"I would love to." We go into the house and into the kitchen. I dont want to cook anythiny to fancy.

"Hows spagetii sound?"

"Thats fine," I start to get everything out between the two of us I know we eat a lot more then most people so I start to make two boxes of noodles. I then get the jars of sause out and bowls and start to boil the noodles. I then go sit on the chair next to Embry.

"I am glad I got to meet your friends today I really like them." This makes Embry really smile.

"I am glad you like them. We are actually haveing a bombfire tomorrow night if you want to come it will be everyone you met today plus a few more of my friends and the elders."

"I would love to come. should I bring anything?"

"You don't have to but you can if you want." I feel like I should bring something.

"I'll make cookies and bring them."

"I get to taste test them first right?"

"Only if you help me."

"Does anyone live here with you?"

"No I live by myself after the fire I need to just get away from all the reminders." He frowned. I get up and stire the noodles they were done so I added the sause then put my normal servinging my bowl and twice that amout in his I then hand him his bowl then sit down. We eat and talk by the time we are done it is dark and raining I didn't want him to have to run home in that.

" If you want you can crash here on the couch." I was worried something would happen to him if he tryed to go home in the rain and the dark.

"If you don't mind that would be great."

"I don't I will go get you a some blankets and pillows." I went up stairs and grab the stuff and handed it to him. I was glad to have someone else in the house. I then went up stair and went to sleep with a big smile on my face.

* * *

**As usal thanks to all my reads please review and let me know what you think.**

**Shout out to kadee son 12345 again for being the only person to review ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

In the morning I made Embry and I pancakes for breakfast.I handed Embry a plate stacked with pancakes then sat down next to him and eat.

"These are so good." I smile.

"Thank."

"Next weekend we are having a bomb fire. And I was wondering if you wanted to come?" he looked so nervous asking. I smiled at him."I would love to"

We finish eating. Embry leaves after helping me clean phone starts ringing.I see it is Alice and pick up.

"Hey Alice what's up?"

"I am going shopping in Seattle and need you to come so I can get you a whole new wardrobe."

"okay what time do you want me to meet you at your house?"

"10"

"Alright I will see you then" I hang up. Then sprint upstares and getdressed in a simple faded jeans and a cute flowy black top and black vans. I finish getting ready then head to the Cullens. I walk in and get a great welcome of Emmet running into me squeezing me then push me away and telling me I smell like wet dog.

" I shouldn't smell I just took a shower." I whined. He just laughed. Alice comes down the steps.

"Ready to go. Good let's go." she then grabs me and drags me to her car and we go shopping.

We get to the mall and start. I tried on millions of things. I ended up getting 43 new tops 5 pairs of pants 6 pairs of shorts 3 skirts 7 dresses 18 pairs of shoes and tones of different jewelery and other assesories. After a day of shopping with Alice I think it will take me a week to recover. I think next time we should go online shopping instead. We stop at a restaurant so I could eat I had Alice order a meal and eat both her and my order.

"so Ella is there any boys that have caught your interest here?"

"well there is one Embry. He is so sweet, funny, caring, andhe's hot," Alice smilesand sqweels.

" he sounds perfect for you. So do you have a date with him yet."

"well I am going to this bomb fire thing with him next weekend"

"I will pick out the perfect outfit for you." she almost seems more excited them me. I laugh at her. Once we are done eating we go back to her house.

Emmet is in the garage working on his jeep.

" I know you are trying to make your jeep as good as mine" he laughs.

"think what you want Bellatrix." he did not just go there. Iwalk over to him grab his arm and send electric shocks through him making him fall to the ground and twitch like he just got hit ass tased.

" I warned you" i glare at him then walked in the house."And Emmet be a good little vampire and put my bags in my car." I smirk and sit down next to Jasper.

"what did you do to Emmet?" Jasper asks.

"He called me Bellatrix and I might have used my magic to shock him like a high powered taser." I say this with my most innocent smile.

Japer laughs."Remind me not to piss her off." it was my turn to laugh.

"I don't know if you have heard but there are some vampires in Seattle, newborns, so be careful." jasper warns.

" Don't worry I have done my share of my vampire slaying." he rollmy his eyes.

" you know what I bet you right now I could beat you in a fight."

"your on what are the terms?"

" I win you buy me a 2013 Kawasaki Ninja ZX 10R."

"I win you have to let me call you Bellatrix." he says smirking and holds out his hand. We shake on in the house of course heard us make the bet and came to watch us fight. We walk out to the yard. And turn to face eachother.

Jasper makes the first move and trys to punch me in the face but I grabbed his hand blocking the fist so it couldn't hit it's target. I smirk then drop leg him and flip him on to his back. He then pulls me down with him. I decide I will use a little magic. I grab his arenough paralyze him with magic. I then make a flame in my hand and hold it close to his face. Just when he thinks the flame will touch him I stop and ask him.

"When will my motorcycle be here?" I smile. Jasper has a look that is a cross between being pissed and confused at what just happened. I let him up.

"Well that was fun. Let me know when my new baby has come in so I can pick it up." I turn and skip to the house and into the kitchen looking for food. I get out ham and cheese then bread and make myself a sandwich I then grab a bag of chips and plop myself on the couche and turn on the TV. I flick through the channels and see that vampire diaries is on. I put on vampire diaries. I love this show. I start cracking up. Emmet now fully recovered from the shock I gave him, came in and sits next to me.

"What is so funny and what are you watching?"

"Vampire Diaries and I am laughing because Stephan is exactly like Edward minus the mind reading." After a few minutes Emmet starts to laugh to.

"He is like Edward. He even has the same hair style as Edward."

Emmet and I continue to watch the show. I am personally addicted to it I haven't missed an episode. Esmeralda walks into the room carrying food and hands it to me.

"I made you dinner sweetheart." she really would make a great mom.

"Thanks Mama C." I have started calling Esma this because she really has started to become like a mother figure to me. Rosalie who had wandered down after she came back from hunting with Alice, looks at me.

"Mama C?" she questions.

"Well she has kinda of become like a mom to me since I moved here. And don't worry your Mama Rose because you yell at Emma and Edward like a mom and help me like a mom." Rose has been the one who has helped me work on my homeschooling and helped me when I almost broke down when Italkedabout what happened to my parents. Rose smiled at me when I told her he was Mama Rose. I really have gotten close with the Cullen they really are like family to me.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

Today is wendsday the worst day of the week. I am now going to biology I sit down in my seat next to Mike I don't get why he hasn't given up I thought I havebeen making quite clear that I am not interested in him. Mike walks into the classroom sits down and turns to me.

"Hi, beautiful!" he then winks. I give him the " your disgusting" look and turn teacher gives us a worksheet and tells us to complete it by the end of class. The worksheet is on match DNA of the parents to the kids DNA.

"You know if we had kids together they would get my charm and your good looks." he says this suggestively. I think he chewed on his lead painted crib bars as a kid. It would explain some of his brain damage.

"what charm?" I ask him. He laughs. I don't see what's funny he does have any charm.

"you know you should go on a date with me this Saturday."okay that's it I ambeing blunt now.

"First I already have plans. Second that was probably the shityest way to ask someone on a date. Third I don't like you." I look him straight in the eye when I say this. He finally shuts up. The bell rings and I get up and walk to music and sit down next to Angela. Today we are getting our song assignments for the end of the marking period performances.

walks into the classroom smiling.

"okay I know you are all excited to see what songs you are getting but first Gabriella the solo prefomance you are doing is...As long as your there." she thentells everyone what they have to preform. Besides my solo I am doing its raining men with all the other girls, playing guitar and piano for other people's performances. For the rest of class we get to start planning our performances. The bell rings and we all walk out of class. Out of no where Mike jumps in front of me and pulls me to the side.

"I get that you are trying to play hard to get." what the hell is he going on about I think. "but you don't have to I already asked you on a date. You don't need to be insecure." Ah HELL NO! I smile take a step closer to him.

"your right Mike you did ask me but" I then bring my knee up nailing him in thr crotch."but I don't remember being interested." I turn to walk away but the principle saw me knee Mike.

"My office now!" I follow him. I don't regret what I did so whatever? We walk into his office.

"Now Ms. Facultas I know you are goinga through a hard time but that gives you no right to physically harm other students." I don't show any emotion at what he says.

"You do know that I only did that because he couldn't get it through his head that I don't like him." I tell him flat out.

"That gives you no right to hurt him you tell him with words not violence." It takes everything I have not to lose control of my magic.

"I am going to have to suspend you for two days." oh we'll now I get a four day weekend. Hefills out the form and sends me home.

When I get home I walk into the house throw my stuff down grab some food then walk outside to the spot I practice magic so I can release some of my anger.

I am not really paying attention when I get there. I just go to the center and try to meditate. I hear a crack and open my eyes. There is a man standing there. He has pale skin dark brown hair and vibrant red eyes. Vampire. Before I have time to respond he is in front of me.

"you smell different from most my meals you smell like the ocean. I can't wait to taste your blood. Too bad I am not hear to feed but to take you to my master. He is very upset that you got away last time." he gives me a creepy smile. Shit I know who he is. He was part of the group that killed my parents. He grabs me so my back is towards him.

"You don't know what I am girl so don'teven try to fight me." I figure use what miss congeniality taught me. I step on his foot whit all my strength I hear a crack then I elbow him in the intestin then I spinaround puch his nose knee him in the groin then paralyze him

"First bastardtuyou have itbackwards you don't know what I am. Second I have had a hell of a day and you are the second guy I have kneed. And third rot in hell." I spin around snap my fingers lighting him on fire as I walk away totally oblivious to the wolves hiding behind the trees.

* * *

Embry POV.

I am running patrol right nowwith Paul and catch the sent of a leech. We howl to tell the rest of the pack then take off following the scent. We come to a clearing and we see not only the vampire but my imprint Gabriella.

"We don't attack till it goes for Ella." Sam commands. I am not okay with this my imprint is in trouble with hears my thoughts.

"we are not on our land we have to wait." the vampire then grabs her. I am really starting to freak out what if he bites her or what if he try's to kill her. If does anything to her I will kill him.

The vampire says something but I didnt hear him all of a sudden Gabriella my imprints stomps on his foot elbows his punches him then knees him he is now on the ground holding his man hood. If I wasn't in shock I would be cracking up starts to yell at him now.

"First bastard you have it backwards you don't know what I am. Second I have had a hell of a day and you are the second guy I have kneed. And third rot in hell." she spins around snaps her fingers lighting him on fire as she walk away totally oblivious to us hiding behind the trees.

I hear Paul think "that was hot."

I growl "that's my imprint." Paul backs off. I am still confused what did she mean when she says you don't know what I am and how is she able to kill a leech. I think telling her I am a werewolf won't be as difficult as I thought it was going to be. Life has definitely become more interesting.

* * *

Thank you readers and thanks for your reviews you are the reason I am sticking with this story. Please review and let me know what you think. I will have the next chapter no later then the end of tomorrow. Thanks again for your support.


	12. Chapter 12

Today is Thursday. Yesterday was an interesting day. I get suspended from school for hitting Mike in the balls. I also kill a vampire. How many people can honestly say that this has ever happened to them.

I havent left the house since the whole vampire trying to kill me thing. It is sunny out today so I know the Cullens will be home I am going to visit them then I will go to La Push and visit Embry. Sounds like a good day.

I get to the Cullen's and walk right in. Rose is the first one to greet me.

"Why are you not at school?" she is in Mama mode right now.

"Well I possibly might be suspended" seeing the look on her face I continue." I have a good reason though. Mike asked me out in Biology and I said no. So after music class he pulls me aside and told me to stop playing hard to get he already asked me out and I don't need to be insecure. Well I got mad and kneed him in the family jewels and the principle saw and suspended me for physical violence. Please don't be mad Mama Rose." I give her the puppy eyes.

"I am not mad at you Ella I am mad at the principle and Mike I should rip both there heads off. Mike for sexual harassment and the principles for not allowing you to explain yourself." Rosealie says angerly.I hug her.

"Thanks Mama Rose" She smiles she really is like a mom to me even though she looks the same age as me.

"I am glad that you defended yourself you did nothing wrong."I smile I really am glad that she believes me.

"so what are your plans for today?" I ask.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" I think.

"Let's make cookies." She smiles.

"I can't tell you the last time I made cookies. First we need to go to the store." I nod.

"ROSE AND I ARE GOING TO THE STORE TO GET FOOD BYE!" I scream.

Emmet screams back. "OKAY!"

Rose and I get in her car and she drives. At the grocery store we buy get all the things for chocolate chip cookies, snicker doodles, and sugar then has me get other foods I like since I am the only one that eats. I get tons of food. Rose being the mom she is made me get some healthy foods. I was not very happy about sees me pouting and rolls her eyes. She pays for every thing then go back to the house.

Rose and I made cookies all day. Esme and Alice some to. Emmet came in and we got into a flour started it so he had to clean up after 10 minutes of him cleaning the flour up I decided he suffered enough then used magic to clean the rest up.

"She couldn't of done that earlier." I just laugh once the cookies are finished I eat a few more of each then put them into a two containers one for me and one to take to Embry's. I help clean the kitchen then I go to La Push.

I text Embry and we are meeting at the beach.

I see Embry and walk over to him. He looks distracted.

"hi, Embry." he looks at me and smiles but still seem distracted.

" Embry, what wrong?" he sighs.

" We need to talk." this doesn't sound good we walk into the woods in a private spot.

"so what's up?" I ask. He seems nervous.

"Do you promise to hear me out and not interrupt till I am done?"I nod and he continues.

"In the tribe we have ledgens that we are descendants of wolves. These ledgens are true. I...I am a werewolf." it's official my life is fucked up.I nod.

"can you show me?" I believe him I just need to double check. He walks away and a wolf comes back in his place. I walk forward and pet him.

"I believe you but can you change back." I guess it's my turn to tell what I comes back and I sigh.

"It's my turn to be truthfull with you. I am also supernatural. I am half mermaid half witch." he looks shocked.

"Well I guess it makes scenes the pack and I saw you kill the vampire yesterday." I nod makes scenes.

"well i guess since you showed me your wolf form I will show you my mermaid form." using magic I squirt myself with water I start to feel the tingle and my tail appears the only problem was I forgot to sit down. I start to fall but Embry catches me and lowers me to the ground gently.

"Thanks and you can touch the tail. I mean I did pet you." he leansforward and runs his fingers down my tail.

"It actually really cool. Wait your half witch so you have magic powers?" I nod. We explain and answer questions to each other about the others species.

"I almost forgot I brought you sme cookies that I made. There in my Jeep." we walk back to the car.

" hey how about you come to my house and we can watch a movie and eat the cookies." Embry smiles and nods.

We get to my house and snuggle on the couche. We watch Madia Witness Protection. During the movie I start to think about my parents. They would of like Embry and love the fact that he was awerewolf and could protect me. I don't want there to be secrets between us so I am going to have to tell him what really happened the night they died.

The movie is over and I turn to face Embry.

"Embry there is something I need to tell you it's about what happened the night my parents died." he pulls me closer sensing I need him.

" What really happened was we were having dinner. It was just like any other day. Then we heard the door blast open. There were 5 of them. 3 wizards and 2 vampires. dad parents tried to hod them off. My dad killed 2 of the wizards and my mom killed one of the vampires. The last wizard killed my dad my mom was trying to get to him when the vampire killed her. I was to emotional and couldn't control my powers. My powers are what caused the house to light on fire but they are also what save my life. The explosion of power pushed the vampire and wizard out and they escape. The amount of power I used was to much and I blacked out." I feel the tears running down my face. I wipe them away and Embry pulls me closer. "The next thing I remember is waking up a week later in the hospital. After that I tried to get over it but I could. There were to many reminders so I moved her. My parent met here. So I figured I would start here. I don't know I guess I was drawn to it." Embry hadn't said anything he just held me.

"I am glad you told me. I want you to know you can tell me anything I will always be here for you." he said senserly. I smiled a little and kissed his cheek he told me exactly what I wanted to hear.

"thank you."I stayed curled up in his arms. I then herd a howl from outside it sounded urgent.

"It's the pack I have to go will you be okay?" he looks at me worried.

"I can take a vampire down I think I will be okay." he smiles.

"I'll come back as soon as I can." I nod and tell him to be careful. I hope he will be back soon.

* * *

**I can't believe the amount of views I have. Thanks everyone for review. **


	13. Chapter 13

After Embry left I became worried. What if he got hurt? What if the vampire killed him? I can't lose him I have already lost my parents I can't lose him to. I go up stair and take a shower trying to calm down. It didn't work. I then put on sweat pants and a t-shirt and try to go to sleep.I eventually fell asleep.

I look around I was in the forest I see Embry's wolf form I can tell by his cute black spot. Wolf Embry looks at me worried then back at the forest. Then a beautiful woman with pale skin and blood red eyes comes into view. She is a vampire. She lunges at Embry and I scream. She then breaks Embry's leg. I continue to scream.

"Gabriella!" someone shakes me I wake up. I am shaking and I start to cry. Embry was here. He was the one that woke me up.

"It's okay babe it was just a dream. I am right here." He had pulled me into him lap and was rocking me like a baby while I continued to cry.

"In the dream there was a vampire and she k..killed you." I sobbed

"Sh..sh.. I am right here. I am not going to ever leave baby." he wiped my tear of my face with his thumb and continues to rock me. I am starting to fall asleep.

"Don't leave." I mumble.

"I'm not just go to sleep Gabriella." Embry shifts so we are both under the blancket I snuggle close to him to make sure he really is there. I fall asleep quickly after that.

*********** #time_skip ************************************************** 

the next morning

i wake up really warm. I smile. Embry stayed the rest of the night. I curled up with his arms around me. I realize I want to wake up like this every morning. Embry is still asleep. I don't want to wake him up but I really have to pee. I try to move his arms but he is too strong. I got an idea. I pull myself up and I kiss Embry on the cheek. I see him smile. and squeeze me tighter. I know he is awake now. I try to move his arms so I can go potty but he just keeps squeezing me.

"Embry I need you to let go." I whine.

"No" seriously.

"Please I got though." He grumbles but lets me go. I sprint to the bathroom. I really had to go. After I got out of the bathroom. I go back to bed and curl up to Embry.

"What are your plans for today?" i ask him. I hope we can spend the whole day together.

"My plans are to do whatever you want." I can't take the smile off my face at the thought of spending my whole day with Embry. My stomach growls interupting my thoughts. I guess I am going to be getting up now to make breakfast. I roll out of bed. Embry doesn't move.

"Come on Embry I will make you breakfast too." We go down stairs and get eggs, bacon and bread out and start to cook. I make 2 sandwiches for me and 4 for him. We eat the sandwiches.

"The bomb fire is tonight isn't it?" He nods.

"You want to help me make some cookies? Please." i give him the puppy face. he sighs.

"Only if I get to taste test."

"Yay! We need to go to the store first I need to get the ingredients."

We get to the store and i have a great idea. I et a shopping cart. Embry is behind me. i climb into the shopping cart and sit down. Embry shakes his head.

"I guess that is my que to push the cart for you." I nod.

"Yep now I don't have to walk." He just laughs and starts to push the cart. We go to get the eggs and I see Jake.

"Embry." I then point to Jake and Embry get the idea. He pushes the cart over and we cart check Jacob cause his cart to go down the aisle. Jake turns and glares but then he sees me sitting in the cart.

"Are you haveing fun Ella." He talks to me like I am five. This pisses me of. so I poke him a shock him just enough so i know it will hurt.

"OW! That hurt. Embry did you see she just shocked me."

"I did. Good job babe." Embry tells me. Jake pretends to be hurt by this so I do the mature thing and stick my tongue out at him.

"HaHa Embry likes me better."

"Embry i thought we were bros you know bros before hos." I laugh.

"Yeah but I m not a ho." I then wisper " I am a mitch." Thenloudly say. "SO I WIN. In your face." Jake and Embry are both laughing at me know. I pout.

"I see how much you love me oh well more cookies for me Quil, Seth and Paul." That shut them up. There stomaches win all.

"But Ella I thought I was your favorite." Embry whined.

"I guess you can have some." I then look at jake.

"But i am your favorite Jake."

"We will see." We say bye to Jake then get the rest of the things we need. I pay for everything then we put it into the car and go home.

We go into the kitchen and I start to get bowls and things out to make the cookies. I go to add the flour but i trip and the flour gets all over Embry. I put my hand over my mouth to stop myself fromlaughing but his shocked flour covered face was toofunny I couldn't stop laughing. Embry then takes a hand full of sugar and throws it at me. It was war by the time we were done the kitchen was splotched in white flour clumps. I flicked my wrist and had the broom and mop clean it up. Embry jumped when he didn't see he broom and was hit in the butt because he was in the brooms way. It was cleaned up fast we finished the cookies then ploped our butts on the couche and watch TV and ate some of the cookies.

* * *

**Thanks readers please review and if anyone wants to give me apicture for this story that would amazing. Thanks luv ya guys!**


	14. Chapter 14

Embry and I got to the bonfire. I saw Emily setting up the food so I head over to her with the cookies.

"Hey Emily, I made some cookies."

"Thanks Ella you didnt have to do that and I am so glad you were able to come tonight." She gives me a hug. she is like the wolf pack mom. she cooks for them and worries about all of them just like a mom. Emily and i talk for awile and I help her finish getting the food set all up. Since Ihelped II got to make my plate first.I took 2 of everything then went and sat next to Embry. The other boys see my plate Paul of course is the one to have to say something.

"You eat all that and you will get fat."

"I am half mermaid and half witch I burn the calories." And cause he pissed me off Ihad Wolf Bitch in sparkly purple writing appear on his called for them to get food so Paul got upLeah saw his back and falls to the ground laughing. The other wolfs and imprints turn and see Pauls back and start laughing. Embry is the only one who looked at me. I gave him my innocent look he just rolled his eyes and laughed. He then walks over to me and kisses my cheek.

"I have the best imprint." The wolves hear him and look at me. Leah is the first to speak.

"I knew we would be friends." i just laugh. The boys then get there food. After they start to eat Paul starts to try and get it off his back butrealizes that the only way to get it off is by having me do a reversal spell.

"Ella would you get this shit off my back." he growls. I smirk.

"What's the magic word." He stares at me.

"Please?" I shake my head.

"No, its Ella is the most powerful and greatest being in the world and I Paul should bow down at her feet." I say this with a dead serious face.

"There is no way in hell I am saying that." He growls.

"You don't say it. the shit staysin your back. Oh it will also be on your back when you are in wolf form to."Paul realizes I am not kidding and saying it is his only option.

"Fine. Ella is the most powerful and greatest being in the world and I, Paul, should bow down at her feet." By the timehe finishes it the writting is off his back and we are all laughing.

"Embry you need to control your imprint."Paul had learned his lesson i was expecting it to be him to say this but it was Jake...who braught rolled his eyes.

"I don't think anyone can ever control Ella." Embry snakes his arms around my waist and pulls me into his lap. I laughed.

"Jake you should know not to piss me off. I have already shocked you and you saw what happened to Paul." Jake rolls his eyes. Surprisingly Bella laughs. I look at her.

"I heard what you did to Mike and Emmet." I nod that would make sense.

"Wait you know the Cullens?" This came from Sam.

"Uh, yeah, Carlise is my godfather." Sam nods.

"So your parents were friends with Carlise?" Sam asks.

"Yeah being a mitch I could be born in a hospital. so Carlise came to our house to help with my delivery. My parents named him my godfather because they were so thankful." Sam nodded again.

"The more important question is what you did to mike and Emmet." Quil asks.

"Mike could get it through his head that I am not interested so I kneed him in the balls and Emmet called me a mean name so I shocked him and made him twitch like he got his ass tased and turned his hair pink cause I was board." I tell them.

" Wait you can make a vampire go flat on his back twitching. so the shock you gave me was low power?" Jake asks. I nod. "Awl I knew you loved me Ella." I flicked him off and everyone laughed.

Billy interupts us and tells us he is going to start the legends.(**I'm not writing them. If you want to read them then read twilight.)**The legends were facinating. I loved them. I didn't make it to the end before I fell asleep in Embry's arms. He really is the perfect guy. After the bonfire was over Embry shook me awake.

"Will you carry me and take me home. I am too tired." Embry smiles and scoops me up bridal style and takes me home. He carries me out of the car and into the house and tucks me in my bed. he turns to leave but I grab his arm.

"Please stay." I give him a pleading look. He sighs then crawls into bed and I snuggle into him. I havn't been having bad dream when he stay the night with me. I fall back to sleep quickly. I end up sleeping through the whole night not having one bad dream. I also love waking up in his arms. I always feel safe and loved in his arms. Embry is one of the greatest things that has happened to me.

* * *

**Sorry it has been awile since I have updated. I have been busy and not had the time. also sorry this chapter was short and kind of just fluff the story will pick up again next chapter. As usual Thanks all my reader. please review andI will update soon. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**I am sooooo sorry I haven't updated in a while I have been having a little writer block on this story but I think I am over it so Thanks to all my readers who are still reading and please review.**

* * *

Today I am showing Embry my practice area in the woods. He is going to be the only person to know where it is cause the point of it is privacy. I bunddled up in my North Face and hat with a pompom.

I am currently dragging Embry through the forest so he can see it. We get to it.

"Ti-da!"

"I have never been in this part of the forest." He walks to the center and lays down. I walkover and lay next to him and pick up his hand and play with his fingers and trace the lines on his hand. I drop his hand I got an idea. This is my practice area so I am going to decorate it a little. I stand up twirl my fingers and have a vine as a cord with pink and white flowers and lights wrap around each of trees that lineborder the meadow from the forrest the lights will only turn on when I enter. I then make an arch door way like the one from bridge to Terrabithia and have the vine wrap around that too.

Embry is watching in amazment as I magically decorate the medow a little. The next thing I make is a little white gazebo that has a roof so you can be protected from the rain. I then have a little sign that says Beware of Wolf in black. Embry laughs when he sees it. I also put a sofa in the gazebo so Embry and I go in it and lay down.

"Tomorrow Leah and I are going Christmas shopping. What do you want for christmas?"

"I already have you I don't need anything else." He squeezes me and I turn around and kiss him.

"Fine I will just pick something out then. I think this is the first year I get to really do Christmas shopping and what makes it even more fun is I get to use the Cullen credit card along with my fake Gabriella Cullen ID." Embry laughs at my exitement.

"Who are you shopping for?"

"All the wolves, all the imprints, the Cullens, Bella cause it would be rude if I didn't and Billy and Sue and my relatives back home."

"You know you don't have to buy everyone gifts."

"I know but I want to. I mean I moved here with no family and you guys have made me part of yours and that means alot to me I haven't felt like I was a part of a family since my parents died. You guys mean a lot to me. Plus not all of the wolves are going to find there gifts as great as I find them." He rolls his eyes. The rest of the day we just talk and stayed curled up in each others arms.

*********Time skip to next day*********************************************

Leah gets to my house at 9 and we head to Seattle to shop. The first place we go is a pet store. For Paul I am getting him a mussle because he needs to learn how to keep his mouth shut. Jake is getting a collar and leash because he needs to be controlled. Jared is getting a nice dog bowl that says Fido and has little paw prints on it. One of the things I am getting Emily is a dog whistle to help her control the boys. Leah is laughing at the others gifts and didn't see the dog bows I baught her and Quil. I also baught Seth dog treats. The only wolves not getting gifts from the pet store are Embry and Sam.

I then drag the laughing Leah to the T-shirt store. I buy Sam a black shirt that says ALFA on the front in white and on the back it says Wolf Patrol it is also in white. Leah rolls her eyes when she sees the shirt. I also got Emmet a brown shirt that says I eat bears for breakfast and has a teddy bear under it. Jaser is getting a gray shirt that says Commander Jasper Witlock and has the confeteret flag on it.

Next we go to the Jewlery store. Leah and I pick out for Sue a heart neckless and matching earings. The Earings are from me and the necklace is from her. I pick out a locket for Rose and have Mama and a rose carved into it. For Esme I got a silver braclet that the chain looks weaved together. For Alice I got a charm bracelet with a shopping bag charm and A charm and a little heart that says Best Friends.

"Leah what the hell do I get Bella I don't even really like her."

"I don't know I don't like her."

"Well what do you want do you want to pick it out and act surprised or do you want me to surprise you?"

"Surprise me."

I descide to get Bella a shirt. It is simple pink and brown floral top that she can wearwith jeans but get Alice aproval on it to. I also see a really cute dress that Leah keeps looking at but it is a little expensive so I have the one employee help me get it withou her seeing. I also buy Emily a dress. She has really been sweet to me and she does so much for those boys they don't even realize. Leah buys two new t-shirts for Seth she told he doesn't have many cause most don't fit or are ripped.

I only have Embry, Edward, and my Grandma and my cousin left to shop for.

Leah and I then went to the shoe store and I baught Embry a pair of brown Rainbow flip flops because all he has to do is kick them off so he can phase. Edward is the last one I need I am going to have ALice help me buy something online for my Grandma and cousin.

I run into the music store and drag Leah around the whole store I end up buying him a notebook of blank sheet music so he can write his own songs.

We are finally finished so we head home.

* * *

The links for the dresses are on my profile. Thanks for reading please review.


	16. Chapter 16

**I am sorry I havn't updated in a while I am having writers block and need your guys help. If anyone can help me and give me some ideas it would be much apreciate. I am sorry to do this guys but I can't update till I get an idea of were to go with this story. Please help me. :(**


	17. Chapter 17

Okay today is Christmas eve. I am celebrating Christmas Eve with the Cullens and Christmas day with the wolves.

I get to the Cullens and carry all the presents in with the help of Jasper who came out and helped me.

I walk in and it looks like something out of the pottery barn catalog. Everything is literally perfect. Under the tree are the presents. I got new cloths from Alice, a neckless from Mama Rose, a new guitar from Edward, Jasper got me my motorcycle, Emmet got me a leather jacket, and Esme set up a room for me on there house, Carlise got me books on mermaids in mythology, and Bella got me boots to match my jacket I think Alice helped with that one. It was my turn to give everyone there gifts. I gave mama rose hers she opened it and smiled. She ran over and hugged me.

"Thanks sweatheart, I love it." It was the locket that said Mama and had a rose inside was a picture of the two of us. Emmet saw it and smiled. He knew how much it ment to her that I thaught of her as a mom. I give Emmet his next.

"Here Emma." He opens it and lets out a Booming laugh.

"I love it squirt." His I eat bears for breakfast shirt went on and everyone laughed at him. I give Jasper his next. He opens it and smiles and puts his shit on too. ( I realize the error I left it cause it made me laugh.)

"Thanks Miss. Ella."

"Your Welcome." I give Alice and Esme there's. Alice opened hers and sqeeled then ran over and huged me.

"Thanks I have so much I can match with this. She then had Jasper help her put it on. Esme opened hers and smiled and huged me too. I then gave Edward and Carlise theres. They both thanked me and Edward said he would give Bella her gift since she was spending time with her dad. After presents I ate dinner that Rose and Esme made me.

Even though no one in the house ate they all were good cooks. so the food was amazing. They even made me christmas shaped christmas cookies after I ate it was late so I went home.

* * *

I woke up early the next morning it was Christmas and I was so exited. I put all my present in a bag and took my new motorcyle over to Sam and Emily's.

I walk in and feel someones arms wrap around my waist. I turn and kiss Embery.

"Merry Christmas." He said. I then turn to everyone.

"Merry Christmas everyone." I then hear Jake come in.

"Who's bike outside?" He asks.

"That would be my present from Jasper cause he and Emmet lost a bet and owed me one." I smile.

"That's a 16 thousnd dollar motorcycle. What bet did you win?" He asks

"I beat them in a fight." I reply simply. Paul laughs.

"You are too innocent to fight." he snorts.

"You wanna go outside and find out Paul?" I ask.

"Yeah I do lets go." I follow him outside.

"First to pin the other for 3 seconds wins." Paul says and I nod.

Paul in human form goes to lung but I take a step to the side triping him. I turn and fall on top of him having myself so I landwith my knee in his back and my arm hold his behind his back. I hear Jarred

"1,2,3. Ella the innocent wins." I smirk and get off Paul then skip into the house.

"So can we do presents now." I ask and Little Claire hears the word presents.

"Presens presens." She cheers. I smile at her. I look at Emily she nods and I give Claire here present first. She opens it and smiles it is a complete Belle costume. The dress, tira, and shoes along with a Belle doll.

"Qwil look what I got." She shows him exitedly." I put it on now." She gos over to Emily and Emily helps her put it on. Claire then goes and sits on his lap playing with her doll. I give Quil his gift next he opens it and looks confused.

"I think this is for someone else."showing her the dog bows.

"No they are for your fur. I am sure Claire can help you." The other wolves are laughing.

"Here jared." I throw it at him and he catches it. He opens it to see the Fido dog bowl. The other wolves are still trying not to laugh.

"Thanks Ella." He says sarcastically. I then throw Jake his he catches it and opens it. The collar and leash fall out. The boys lose it.

"What the hell am I suppost to do with this?"

"It's to help Sam control you." I reply sweetly then smile. I then throw Paul his. He opens it and glares at me.

"Let's see it paul." Jake says. The boys see the mussel the other wolves look like they are going to pee themselfs. I throw Leah hers. She opens it and sees the dress.

"You didn't." she accuses

"Don't worry I used the Cullen credit card so it is okay." she nods then sees the bow.

"Here Claire you can put these in Quil's hair."she says giving Claire the bows. I then throw Seth his. He open his and laughs.

"Here I will share my dog treats with you guys." Seth tells them. I then through Sam his. He opens it. The look on his face was pure amusement. He shows the other wolves the Alpha wolf patrol shirt. I then throw another gift at looked confused

"Emily's" He nods and gives it to her. She opens it and sees the whistle.

"It should help you control these boys. Try it out." She blows it and all the boys wince. She laughs. She then takes out the dress.

"Thanks Ella its beautiful."

"Let me know if it doesn't fit." She nods. I then throw Jared Kim's gift she couldn't make it because her parents made her go with them to visit family Jared and Kim weren't happy about it. I then hand the last present to Embry. Embry opens it and sees the shoes. He smile.

"Thanks Gabriella. " He then kisses me. I smile glad he likes his gift. Embry then hand me a bag and I open it. Its a wolf necklace that has a carved wolf on it.

"Thanks Embry I love it." I then kiss him. After we finished presents we had dinner Emily made. I ended up sitting on the floor in Embry's lap for dinner because there wasn't enough room because of all the boys. After dinner I turn to Embry.

"Come on I want to show you my motorcycle." I drag him outside. He sees it a whistles.

"You just get all the toys don't you I just laughed.

* * *

**I would like to thank kadee-son-12345 and edline for coming up with the ideas for this chapter. I still need a little help from you guys to help keep the story going. But thanks for reading and your contiued support please review.**


End file.
